


Hot Shirtless Plant Guy

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "i found you sleeping on my balcony when i went out to water my plants why are you here and more importantly how did you get here we're eighteen floors up" or Pete Wentz got drunk and ended up climbing up eighteen floors and passing out on the balcony of the guy he watched water his plants shirtless for months</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Shirtless Plant Guy

**Author's Note:**

> [ I found some prompts on tumblr and thought they were really cute](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/113003159811/more-otp-hot-mess-aus-youre-lying-on-the-floor)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: It's been almost two years since I posted this fic so I decided to come back and fix some grammar and spelling errors  
> Edited on April 12th, 2017

8:15 am

Mikey groans as he wakes up, and crawls out of bed, tapping his alarm off.

“Good morning, Lexi.” He says to his cat as he walks out of his room to the kitchen, rubbing his face.

Lexi grunts, rubbing against his legs, trying to redirect him.

“Come on, Lex. I’m hungry, what do you want?” He complains to his pet.

She keeps blocking his way, pushing him towards the balcony of his apartment, where he keeps most of his house plants. He looks up from Lexi to the balcony and sees what the poor cat is trying to tell him. A man, he couldn’t be much older than him, was passed out right under his hanging fuschias.  

“What the fuck?” Mikey whispers quietly to Lexi.

He bends down and picks her up, walking to his living room couch and setting her down. He turns and grabs an umbrella from the coat rack and cautiously walks to the balcony door, opening it just a bit.

Mikey pokes him gently with the end of his umbrella, keeping a safe distance. The man stirs slightly, he moves a bit and rolls over onto his back. Lexi jumps down from the couch and moves between Mikey’s legs, out the door. She paws softly at his ear. The light touch makes the man move to scratch at his ear, hitting a small table, knocking potted begonias to the floor.

Lexi jumps out of the way before the pot falls, crashing loudly right next to the man’s head. The man jumps up at the crash, it startling him, his sudden movement causing Mikey to shriek. Lexi runs in front of Mikey, crouching low, ready to attack the man if he move suddenly again.

“What the fuck?” The man groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, confused by his surroundings.

“What do you mean what the fuck? I should be asking that!” Mikey yells at him, holding his umbrella like a baseball back, ready to strike. “I live on the eighteenth floor, how the hell did you get up here?”

Lexi walks over to the man again, sniffing over his legs. She climbs onto his lap and sniffs his face.

“What’s your cat doing?”

“Ignore Lexi, how did you get here?” Mikey asks.

“Oh, um, I climbed up the building last night on a dare.” He explains, accepting the fact that Lexi isn’t going to leave, starting to pet her gently.

She purrs softly, rubbing her nose on his.

Mikey lowers his umbrella when Lexi starts to purr, “okay, follow up questions, who the hell are you, and why would you ever do that?”

“I’m Pete Wentz, and I was playing a gig last night with my band, and kind of got a little drunk. My friend, Joe, thought it would be funny to dare me to climb this building, I don’t really remember much after that, but I obviously did it, and then, clearly, never went back down.” The man, Pete, explains, laughing lightly at the memory. “So, who are you?”

Mikey stands in shock for a moment, he’s relieved that Pete wasn’t dead on his balcony, or isn’t some kind of serial killer coming up to attempt to murder him, or anything like that, he was just a drunk idiot.

“I’m Mikey, and it’s way too early for this.” He opens the door wide enough for Pete to get through.

Pete stands up, holding Lexi, and follows Mikey to the kitchen. He sits at the table and sets Lexi down. She jumps onto the counter, walking to where Mikey is, making coffee.

“How do you take your coffee?” Mikey asks, not looking over at him.

“Um, black thanks.”

“So, you climbed up the side of a building, eighteen stories, and then passed out on a stranger’s balcony, all because of a dare.” Mikey starts to laugh at how ridiculous the story sounds.

“Listen, it was a dare. Pete Wentz does not back down from a dare.” Pete smiles, laughing along with him.

Mikey walks over and sets a mug down in front of Pete.

“Bless you, Mikey, whatever your last name is.” Pete graciously accepts the coffee, taking a small sip.

“Way.”

“What?”

“My last name, it’s Way.”

“No way! Wait, yes way, you’re Way!” Pete laughs at his own pun while Mikey groans at it.

“It’s like eight thirty in the morning, and there is a stranger who broke into my apartment last night, and I just made him coffee.” Mikey laughs out loud.

Pete continues to laugh along with him, “you think that’s bad? I broke into a stranger’s apartment and passed out on his balcony, only to be woken up by his cat, and a broken pot. Sorry about that by the way.”

“That’s fine, they weren’t doing so good anyway, and the pot was pretty ugly. I’ll clean it up later.”

“I can help, and anyway, now I’m having coffee with said really nice, and cute stranger.”

“Yeah, same.” Mikey says, quietly, standing up. “I’m going to go put a shirt on, don’t break anything else, or hurt my cat.” He gives Lexi a scratch behind the ears before walking to his room.

As he walks off Pete looks at Lexi, “Did he say same? Do I have a shot with him?” He asks her.

Lexi grunts as a reply.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“Are you talking to my cat?” Mikey calls from his room.

“Maybe. I’m going to go call my friends, tell them I’m okay.” He yells back.

Pete stands up and walks out to the balcony. He dials his friend, joe’s, number and waits until they pick up.

“Pete?” Joe nearly shouts when he answers. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Wow, no ‘good morning, how are you doing’ or an ‘are you alright’ just a very rude shouted ‘where the fuck are you?’.”

“Yes, now where are you? Patrick’s here right now and is freaking out cause he doesn’t remember like ninety percent of last night, and all I remember is walking out of the bar and going to the apartment complex that’s across the street from ours. You know the one.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s where I am. You know the hot guy that’s always out watering his plants shirtless in the morning.” Pete starts to tell Joe his location.

“Hot shirtless plant guy, yes I know him. How the fuck did you get there?” Joe asks after putting the phone on speaker so their other friends could hear.

“Pete Wentz, how the everloving fuck did you get there?” Patrick yells.

Pete winces a bit when Patrick yells, “so last night, we all got really drunk and shit, and that’s why Patrick doesn’t remember anything, he’s a lightweight who blacks out after one shot.”

“Shut up.” Patrick interrupts, not liking being insulted while hungover.

“Quiet, let me speak.” Pete grins at Mikey as he walks in.

Mikey brought the trashcan and bends down and starts to clean up the broken pot. Pete mouths a sorry, Mikey laughs silently and lets him put his phone on speaker so they can both hear the conversation and he can help Mikey clean up the pot while finishing explaining.

“Okay, so after Andy left because we were piss drunk and we left because the party got lame. So we were on our way home and when we were about to cross the street to our building I looked at the one where I’m in right now and was like ‘look at how fucking big that building is’.”

“The building with hot shirtless plant guy?” Joe asks through the phone.

Mikey raises an eyebrow at that. Pete blushes a bit, he quickly looks down at the broken pot pieces.

“Yeah, that one.” He clears his throat. “But ‘Trick was like ‘how fun would it be to climb that’ and I was like ‘hell yeah!’ and Joe said there is no way I could do it so I did.”

“YOU WHAT?” Patrick shouts into the phone. “Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third, tell me you did not climb to the top of that building!”

Pete rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as Mikey laughs quietly at him.

“I didn’t climb to the top of the building.”

“Good.” Patrick lets out a sigh of relief.

“I climbed to the eighteenth floor.”

“I am going to beat some sense into you with a lead pipe!” He screams.

Mikey looks at Pete with worried, wide eyes. Pete tries to reassure him with a facial expression that this is normal Patrick behavior, and nothing to worry about.

“Pattycakes you love me and you know it, but yeah, I fell onto the balcony of the plant guy and passed out.”

“Hot shirtless plant guy?” Joe asks for clarification.

“Yeah, him. So I passed out on his balcony and his cat, Lexi, woke me up.” He smiled at the cat walking over to him, having heard her name. “Say hi, Lexi.” He holds the phone to her face.

She sniffs it and meows into the receiver.

“Pete,” Patrick says calmly after a deep breath, “where the hell are you?”

“I’m in hot shirtless plant guy’s apartment.”

“I have a name, you know.” Mikey speaks up for the first time.

“Who’s that?” Joe asks.

“Hot shirtless plant guy.” Mikey says, cheeks tinging a light pink as he says the nickname outloud. “My name is Mikey.”

“Did you sleep with him?” A new voice spoke up.

“Andy?” Pete asks as Mikey shoots him a questioning look.

“Yeah, I’ve been here the whole time.” Andy says. “Now, yes or no, did you?”

“No.” Mikey and Pete say at the same time.

“I still have dibs though.” Pete whispers into the phone, hoping Mikey won’t overhear. He did.

“Yeah, so anyway, Lexi woke me up and me and Mikey here had coffee until I called you.” Pete finishes catching his band members up.

“Okay, well, you’re safe right, I don’t want my best friend dead, how the hell would we find another bassist on such short notice.” Patrick says.

“I play bass, so it probably wouldn’t be too hard.” Mikey says.

“Really?” Pete smiles brightly when Mikey nodded in confirmation.

“Well, we’re gonna go now, have fun flirting and use a condom.” Joe says before hanging up.

Pete put his phone away and Mikey looks up with pink cheeks.

“So, hot shirtless plant guy?”

“In my defense I live right across the street, just a few stories down, and every morning you come out not wearing a shirt and water your plants and your hot like _really hot_ so I put a name to your face, well your body, but also your face, and I told my friends about you and one stupid drunken night later I ended up on your balcony, slightly hung over, and now you probably think I’m a stalker but I… what?” Pete rambles until he see’s Mikey’s face.

He’s covering his mouth to prevent his hysterical laughter from coming out.

“Y-you watched me for months, just watering my plants shirtless,” he has to break between syllables to laugh, ‘I have a-a hot stalker this is worse than a porno.”

“I’m not a stalker, I swear. I only know that every morning around nine thirty you water your plants an- wait, did you say hot?”

“Yes, I said hot. If you’re going to be honest about how you watch me every morning then I should be too. I kind of find you attractive.” He mumbles the last sentence.

“Well, you also said porno. So, if you want.” Pete wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Mikey laughs and walks inside, “how about breakfast first?”

“That’s not a no.” Pete points out, grinning wide.

“Yeah, yeah.” He says without turning around.

“Did you hear that, Lexi? It’s not a no!” He picks the cat up and strokes her back as he follows Mikey inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please, it keeps me going!  
> You can send me prompts at sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (No songfics please.)


End file.
